Visit
by Micelle
Summary: Horohoro is heartbroken and only his sister can cheer him up... but what if his sister is already married to his friend...who would you choose the one you love or your own flesh and blood? HoroxTam and RenxPiri
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King… sorry for the disappointment the truth of the matter is I'm also disappointed too…

Okay I'm so sorry for any typographical errors you have spotted in this fic…

I also would like to thank you for spending a little amount of your time to read this stuff I work hard for.

Now for the fic…

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

THE VISIT

It was a beautiful night, the sky was clear, the stars are twinkling happily and the moon was shining brightly… that was a perfect night as Horohoro would say… the perfect night to ask the woman he loves to live with him forever… for short he wants to propose tonight.

"Flowers…" he then looked at his hand where a bouquet of flowers was, "Check!"

"Ring…" he then searched his pockets and finally found a small box where the ring he bought just this morning.

He then smiled victoriously with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Okay! I'm ready!" Horohoro declared happily.

He then started to march and enter the Asakura abode…

The first one he saw inside was Yoh's grandmother –the blind Kino.

"Um… Yoh's grandma… can you tell me where Tamao-chan is?" He asked trying his best to be polite.

"You're that gluttonous Ainu that my grandson call his friend. Tamao is already asleep you can't order her to cook." Kino said coldly.

"She is Anna's master… I bet my life that Anna got her attitude from her." Horohoro thought.

"Could you pleeeeease tell me where Tamao-chan is?" Horohoro asked losing his patience.

"I already told you… she's sleeping."

"Soo she's in her room…" Horohoro concluded.

"Baka… do I really have to tell you again…"

"Okay I get it… bye! Thanks granny!" With that Horohoro left at once.

Kino just stood motionless there…

"He's one pain in the neck." Kino just muttered while shaking her head a little.

n.n

Horohoro then straightened up while outside the door of Tamao's room.

He then inhaled and exhaled audibly.

"Okay!"

He then slid the door open and marched right in the dark room of the girl.

It was not that big and not that small… just right for her…

But it was very tidy… too tidy if you ask him…

"I wonder where she is?" he then started to look around…

Finally he spotted her in a futon lying quietly and innocently.

"She really is sleeping…" Horohoro muttered.

He then bends down and run his fingers through the girl's cherry blossom hair... from that he noticed something…

"Tears…" he uttered, quite having a shock.

The girl was crying in her sleep…

Traces of wet tears scroll down her cheeks damping her pillows.

"Why is she crying?" Horohoro thought, looking somehow confused.

He then noticed something clutched under her hand just hidden under the covers of her blanket.

Horohoro carefully took it and saw that it was… it was…

"Yoh's… picture?" he muttered looking at a small wooden frame where the picture of Yoh was.

It was very cute… Yoh with his sheepish smile… but there's something hurting Horohoro inside upon looking at the picture…

Maybe it was the fact that Tamao was embracing it tightly… or maybe because it was… it was… completely covered in her tears.

"So… up until now… you…" Horohoro whispered feeling a troubling emotion building up inside of him.

It was very painful… like as if he's never going to get over it in just one night.

He then placed the flowers beside her and bent down to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I will always love you… Tamao-chan… even if you like him…more than me…"

Horohoro then started to walk away vanishing in the darkness of the night.

The moment Horohoro left the four walls of her room Tamao suddenly woke up a bit…

"What a strange dream… I dreamt that Horo-kun came here and-" her words then cut off when she noticed the flowers beside her.

"Oh no… he was really here. Horo-kun!" Tamao muttered, looking very worried.

She then jumped from her futon and put on some robes. Tamao dashed downstairs seeing Kino walking around there.

"Kino-sensei! Have you noticed someone coming to my room?" Tamao asked politely.

"He already left… Tamao… I sense something bothering him…"

"Maybe… oh no what if he saw the picture…"

"Saying something Tamao?"

"Nothing… nothing at all… I must find him… I must tell him the truth… what if… oh no!" Tamao thought worriedly.

TTTT

It's really hard to accept it… she was the woman he truly loves… the one he chose to protect… the one he chose to be with forever.

But to see her cry… to weep for someone she promised that she'll forget…

"She told me that she'll forget about him already… she promised that she would leave Yoh to Anna…"

With so much hatred, sadness, disappointment and jealousy inside of him wanting to get out… but he doesn't know how…

"I lost to you in a battle once… but now… what do you have that I don't! YOH!"

He shouted in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of darkness… expecting that someone somewhere would hear him… but like he thought no one would.. There was no one around.. He was alone…

He then thought of something… true, Tamao was not the only girl in his heart.. For there is another one… the first girl he promised to protect… and that is…

"Pirika…"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gomen if I'm not myself while I was writing this...

Hope you like this one and I hope I hadn't made too many errors…

Please review…

Thank you again!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or any of the characters in it. I only own the plot. I'm also sincerely apologizing to all of you if you spot any errors here whether it is grammatical, typographical or punctuation error…

Reminder: Pirika and Ren are already married here… thank you

Thank you for sparing your time and reading my work.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Chapter 2

Ren and Pirika were sleeping quietly inside their room in the Tao mansion in China.

Ever since their wedding they still hadn't did anything yet since Pirika have her period.

"Why do women have that stupid thing called menstruation?" Ren snorted as Pirika's head was tucked under his chin.

"Ren…" Pirika whined, feeling that it was her fault and that she was the one who ruined their honeymoon, "gomen."

"You shouldn't be sorry. I bet that any day now it will finally end." Ren whispered.

Pirika then smiled, Ren always lifts her spirits up.

She then looked to him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight…"

And so they slept.

It's really hard for the Tao to not want his wife… it's a miracle that he hadn't did anything yet to her even if he was tempted for about a thousand times ever since their first night.

She was just so gorgeous, so innocent, so luscious…

But he must be patient… for now…

TTTTTTT

The next night Pirika was still not in bed but Ren was already very sleepy.

"Pirika, I'm going to sleep now!" Ren shouted but Pirika didn't answer him.

And so Ren finally started to slumber.

Pirika finally walked outside the shower wearing silk robes… only silk robes.

She slowly lies beside Ren throwing her left hand around him.

"Ren… are you asleep?' Pirika asked, whispering in his ear.

"Why? Can't you sleep?" Ren said not even looking at her.

"Ren." Pirika whined. With That Ren finally faced her.

He then smoothed her hair looking at her intensely.

"What do you want?" Ren asked.

Pirika then kissed her husband passionately in the lips. Ren quite pleased kissed her back.

Pirika slowly tried to break a little from the kiss.

"My period finally ended…" she whispered, his lips against Ren's

It took a few seconds for that to register in Ren's head…

"Wait! Did you just say?" Ren asked again,

"That my period ended? Yes I did say that." Pirika answered.

"Yes!" Ren said quite joyful.

Ren then suddenly got himself over Pirika, not even taking his eyes off her face.

"Finally that stupid menstruation of yours stopped. I was really getting irritated."

"Me too." Pirika agreed.

And so Ren bent his head down on hers kissing her pliant mouth. Pirika threw her arms around Ren's head pulling him closer deepening the kiss.

Ren's hands were just all over Pirika caressing every inch of her.

Ren was about to go down when someone's voice called him in the intercom.

Ren lift up his head and answered the machine.

"What is it? I'm quite busy here!" He shouted angrily, this was his first time and he was interrupted for crying out loud.

"Master Ren… someone's here to see you and your wife."

"Who could it be?" Pirika asked sitting up.

"He said he's Mistress Pirika's brother." The kyonshin said over the intercom.

"Horohoro?"

"Oniichan!" Pirika shouted happily jumping off her bed.

"What the hell is your brother doing here?" Ren asked.

"I dunno… but I really want to see him." Pirika answered who was now getting dressed properly.

"Okay I think we should go down." Ren decided.

n.n

Horohoro was waiting in the couch; a glass of water was in front of him.

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" he asked himself.

He was about to get very impatient when…

"Oniichan!"

He recognized the feminine voice at once turning to it with open arms.

"Pirika!"

The two then hugged at once with Ren walking behind Pirika.

"So why are you here?" Ren asked when Horohoro finally let go of his sister.

"Is it a crime to see my sister?"

"No. it was just… argh never mind!" Ren shouted.

"So how are you two?" Horohoro asked.

Pirika then saw something in her brother's eyes. She knows her brother very well; she knows when he was happy when there's something troubling him.

"Oniichan…"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong? I thought you were going to propose to Tamao'neesan… what happened?"

Horohoro was then overcome with a depressing tug in his heart. The moment he heard the name Tamao that incident flashed back in his mind once again.

"I can't lie to you sis… so here goes…"

Horohoro started to narrate to Ren and Piri what happened to him back in Izumo… after that heartbreaking event he then took the next plane to China to visit the two. He thinks that seeing his sister again would cheer him up and make him feel like someone loves him.

"Oh oniichan… that's terrible. She promised that she wouldn't think of Yoh anymore. How could she?" Pirika said depressingly as Ren comforts her.

"Yeah I know." Horohoro agreed.

"Good thing Tamao snapped back to reality. She knows that she wouldn't want an oaf like you to be her husband someday." Ren smirked kidding around.

"Why you stupid Tao! Not just because you got my sister doesn't mean that you're the greatest man ever lived." Horohoro shouted in protest.

Ren then wrapped his possessive arms around the woman and smirked at Horohoro.

"Am I not?" He said to him.

"Argh! Ren Tao!" Horohoro shouted.

Pirika suddenly broke off from Ren and went in between the two men in her life.

"Come on you two… stop that already… you bicker like children." Pirika scolded.

"How can I not be angry if that brother of yours just disturbed us!" Ren protested.

"What could you two be doing in the middle of the night?" Horohoro asked, looking innocently dumb.

"Oniichan!" Pirika whined.

Horohoro looked at the way Ren and Pirika went… after a moment of thinking and reminding himself that his little sister is already married… he then got it.

"Oh… you mean…sorry …I guess." Horohoro said.

"You should be." Ren snapped.

"But that means… ha! You foolish Tao! How could you do that to my sweet innocent little sister! As long as I'm here in this house you can't do that!" Horohoro shouted.

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU!"

X.X

Uh-oh I think Horohoro would ruin Ren's married life… what do you think will happen now that Horo's with the newlywed couple…

Find out soon…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Thank you for reading this and please review… thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sorry I'm not in the right mind while I was typing this fic… so sorry if it sucks. Don't own anything except the plot.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Chapter 2:

The next day Ren woke up from his futon. He didn't actually had a goodnight sleep that night since he'd rather sleep in his soft bed with Pirika than almost on the floor with no one by your side.

It was normal for the Tao to wake up early. As soon as he could feel the rising sun peeking through the closed curtains his body would instantly get up.

So like what he always does, with a slight difference, he got up and opened the window of the room. He then turned his head back to the bed where his wife and her older brother slept. She was facing the window as she sleep. She looks so much an angel peacefully sleeping. Her mouth was also slightly open making Ren smile a little as he stares at those cherry lips. Ren then bent down a bit in front of the girl and used the back of his hands to caress her cheeks. Pirika then turned in her sleep slightly as Ren instantly pulled back worrying that he might woke her up abruptly.

Her azure orbs stared to peek behind her eyelids and slowly but surely Ren found those eyes waking and staring at him.

"Ohayou… Ren-kun…" she smiled.

"Did I wake you up?" Ren asked.

"Ie." She shook her head a bit.

"I'll prepare breakfast if you want." Pirika said as she sat up from the bed being careful to wake up Horohoro beside her.

"I'll like that a lot." Ren smiled. He then remembered something that made him frown a bit, "how about Boroboro?"

Pirika pouted but then she smiled.

"If there's something that my brother loves to do… that's sleeping until nine in the morning." Pirika said as she gave him his sweetest smile.

Ren just smirked.

n.n

Horohoro finally woke up feeling comfortable.

He then yawned like a huge bear stretching his arms.

But then he noticed something and he looked at his side at once.

Seeing that his sister isn't there anymore!

"Where in the world is she now?" he muttered to himself.

He then went downstairs at once. But upon a certain smell he suddenly stopped and made his nose lead him.

Finally he peered over the door leading to the kitchen where he saw Pirika cooking something on the stove.

"That's smells like heaven!" Horohoro shouted.

Pirika looked at him and smiled.

"Ohayou. Oniichan." Pirika greeted.

Horohoro glided towards her and saw that she was cooking a sunny side up.

"One of my favorites!"

"Are you joking oniichan… every food in this world is your favorite." Pirika joked.

Horohoro chuckled.

"Where's the dwarf grumpy my princess snow white?" Horohoro asked.

"Oniichan." Pirika whined.

"Gomen… but I think the nickname suits him… you know… Ren."

"For your information oniichan Ren's my husband now… oniichan! Are you even listening!"

"Oh yeah I'm here." Horohoro said as he picks his nose.

"That's really disgusting to think that we're having a breakfast." Ren suddenly interrupted.

"Here's grumpy… speak of the devil. So how many diamonds your fellow DWRAVES have collected."

"Enough to buy your life and toss it away in hell." Ren snapped back.

"Baka." Horohoro muttered.

Ren then walked towards Pirika and kissed the girl in the cheeks making Horohoro jumped.

"Could you two quit that out!" Horohoro shouted, "It's giving me the creeps."

"Really now…" Ren whispered as he wrapped his arms around Pirika's waist.

"Ren." Pirika gasped blushing a bit.

Finally Horohoro stood up and marched on the two pulling his sleeves back.

"You two really want a fight, neh?" Horohoro said.

Pirika then looked at Ren then at Horo who were now looking intensely at each other.

"I think there's some sort of unspoken war between the two." Pirika said to herself.

Horohoro took Pirika's hand and pulled her away from Ren. Ren quickly took her hand too.

"Don't ever do that to my sister ever again!" Horohoro said through gritted teeth.

"Why can't I? She's my wife for crying out loud!"

"But she's still my sister! From now on Ren Tao I swear by snowboard that I will never let you touch even a tip of my sister's finger!" Horohoro declared.

"Let's just see!" Ren barked back.

"Uh-oh." Pirika muttered sighing a bit.

TTTTTTTT

Horohoro prepared himself for a warm bath in the private bathroom in the master's bedroom.

"Ren's really obnoxious. He really wanted me to sleep in the guest room so that I won't be able to taste these pleasures in life." He muttered to himself sticking a huge grin on his face.

He then opened the door slowly noticing that some mist started to go out.

"Hmm…. I think my sister already prepared the bath for me. I think I must thank her later for this." He grinned.

He slowly went up t the shower door and slid it.

"WAAAAAAAH!" Horohoro suddenly shouted.

Ren and Pirika were also surprised especially Pirika who was now trying to hide her naked body behind Ren's muscular features.

Horohoro quickly scanned the scene before him.

Pirika and Ren were embracing each other fully naked and drenched in the shower. Both of them wearing a stunned expression on their faces.

"I-Oniichan… I…"

Horohoro closed the door at once.

"Pirika! I give you to the count of three to get out here with a towel on!"

"But oniichan." Pirika whined.

"Don _but oniichan _me! Get out of there little miss or I'll surely… JUST GET OUT NOW… 1!"

Silence. Nothing can be heard except for the pitter-patter of the shower beyond the glass door.

"2!" Horohoro shouted losing patience, "2 and a half!"

The door finally slid open and Pirika went out with a robe wrapped in her body. Her azure hair was damp and water was dripping from it.

"I'll talk to you later! But right now…" Horohoro said angrily turning to Ren who was now wearing a towel around his waist.

"REN TAO!"

"What?"

O.o

TTTTTTT  
The day finally passed and the sky was brightly colored orange.

Ren was still training outside as Pirika watches him.

"Ren-kun…" Pirika muttered.

Ren instantly stopped kicking the tree and stood straight.

"What?" his voice still sounded angry from what happened early this morning.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't…"

"He's your brother… he has the right to do such things." Ren said and with that he let out a powerful punch to the tree.

The tree vibrated a bit, letting some leaves fall down.

"He's your brother. And even if you say that I'm very important to you… I know…"

Ren whispered.

"Ren…" Pirika muttered.

"I know that there's that part in your heart that I can't take… because… because it belongs to _him_."

"Ren!" Pirika shouted standing up.

"That's not true! I love you Ren! With all my heart!"

"Even more than your brother…"

Pirika's eyes then shook.

The girl's lips were then overpowered with silence… not knowing what she should say.

"He-here's your towel. You're drenched." Pirika said changing the topic.

Ren walked to her and took the towel in her hand. He then started to wipe the sweat on his face.

"Thanks…" Ren muttered.

"Ren…" Pirika said and with that she hugged Ren.

"Even more than my brother?... I don't know but… all I know is that I love you… even more than myself." Pirika muttered as Ren was still emotionless.

"I'm contented with that." Ren smiled while hugging Pirika back.

Little did they know… From afar… a certain blue-haired boy was watching from behind the shadows of the trees.

"Damn…" he muttered.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Its seven pages! Okay so it's a little short… for me that is… gomen nasai!

But I hope you like the story and I wish I didn't had too many errors here…

Thanks and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King… gomen nasai minna…

But for now I only own the plot… so please be contented with what I have…

I now it's not that great but I worked hard for this one…

Arigatou!

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Chapter 4

Horohoro was still pissed about the thing that happened outside. Seeing Pirika with Ren was like… was like… seeing Hao become the Shaman King but five times worse.

He was still walking in the great Tao garden and was already getting nearer to the town where he was already passing by the road.

Unfortunately a truck was also there running to a speed exceeding the limit while the driver was eating a sandwich and was a bit drowsy.

With all those factors combined Horohoro didn't notice the driver and the driver didn't notice Horo…

_Shreeek!_

"WAAAAAAAH!"

_Crash!_

X.x

Good thing though Horohoro got into oversouled mode at once and protected himself a bit from the crash… but even great shamans are mortal and a serious accident like that could not be underestimated.

TTTTTTTTTT

When Horohoro woke up he found himself in a white room where his loving sister was sleeping beside him.

"Piri… she's been with me while I was asleep." Horohoro muttered, smiling contentedly.

A teardrop then raced down Pirika's cheeks catching Horohoro's attention.

He then wiped it gingerly with his thumb causing Pirika to wake up.

"Oniichan…" she muttered then her eyes opened wide, "ONIICHAN!" Pirika shouted embracing Horohoro and braking away at once.

"I thought you were gone… I'm so happy."

Horohoro on the other hand suddenly looked sad.

"I know that you wish that I'm dead… so that you and Ren could finally… you know."

"ONIICHAN!" Pirika shouted with a gasp, "I can't believe you'd say those things. You're my brother and I would care for you like I'll always have."

"You love Ren more than me. Don't fib! I know you from head to toe!" Horohoro said quite angry now.

"Shut up oniichan! I love Ren as a husband, while I love you as my brother! Even if what happens to me you'll always be my brother. So stop acting like that! Stop it."

Horohoro though didn't react to it for a while and sit quietly looking at his fingers on moving slowly in his lap.

"I'm already weak. For all I care you can leave me now in this hospital and never show yourself to me again. You can disown me if you want to."

Pirika didn't say anything anymore. Her brother is always so stubborn especially in these cases.

"Oniichan. You took care of me since I was born. I don't know what I can do to repay you… so please stop saying things like that…"

A tear ran down her eyes once more, catching Horo's attention.

Then the next thing the boy knew he was staring at his crying sister.

"Oniichan… I love you… you're the best brother any girl could have… so plese stop saying those things to me… it… it… hurts." Pirika continued to cry.

Horohoro then stiffened a laugh.

"Gomen… nasai… I forgot…" Horohoro whispered.

Pirika's eyes then shook as Horohoro took her soft hand.

"I vowed to protect you when we were still young. Didn't I? I'm sorry to make you cry."

"Oniichan…" Pirika muttered as her tears started to stop flowing.

Pirika then shook her head.

"I'm always going to be your baby sister. And I'll always take care of you… always oniichan."

Horohoro then chuckled feeling delighted.Horohoro then chuckled feeling delighted.

TTTTTTT

The next day Horohoro finally went home, though his right foot was still unusable he was feeling genki again.

"So how many lives to you have?" Ren snorted when he entered Horo's room

"As many as I can just to protect my sister." Horohoro answered simply.

"You dimwitted ass… you know that I can protect her already. You don't have to strain yourself that much."

"What if I say that I don't trust you?" Horohoro answered sharply.

"And I can't see why you don't?"

"Because you're not as caring and loving as I am. Your heart is like a stone and whatever happens it would always be like that. Your family is a group of assassins not so long ago… who knows what your clan can do and did do?"

"What do you mean?" Ren snapped quite offended.

"I know that the Tao clan is not that friendly. And I also know that all of the children from that family are trained for all sorts of combat." Horohoro explained.

"But I also know that the Ainu tribe is composed mostly of warriors as well… so she must've got used to it by now."

"I know. But still she fights for the affairs of the tribe. You don't want to endanger her life on something she didn't do, ne?"

Ren frowned angrily.

"What do you want me to do now? Forget about her. For crying out loud Horohoro she's my wife! She's also a part of this clan now! Can't you just let her live with me!"

"NO!" Horohoro barked back, "I don't know what came over me when I agreed to this set-up but now that I've been giving another chance to correct it… I'll not waste anymore time."

"You lost it now Horohoro! You're just afraid to live on your own so you mess up other people's lives. Just because Tamao still loves Yoh, you now want one of your friends feel the way that you felt. Well pal, all I can say is that Pirika and I love each other and no one can break us apart!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Sure?"

"Try me!" Ren shouted.

Ren finally got pissed off and marched away.

"I think the accident also got some of his screw lose. I better warn Pirika." Ren muttered as he close the door behind him.

As soon as he walked in the corner he met Pirika, holding a tray. On the tray was a bowl of soup, juice, utensils and neatly folded table napkins.

"I'll help you with that." Ren insisted.

"No. I can handle this Ren-kun besides oniichan wants the food to be served only by me. From now on I'll take care of him until he gets well." Pirika said.

"B-but… your brother… I think he lost it." Ren said.

Pirika frowned at once at him. Then she sighed.

"Look Ren… I've been thinking… oniichan was right…"

"WHAT!"

"I've totally forgotten about him. I forgot my duties as his sister. I don't want him to suffer anymore. So please Ren may I pass through."

Ren walked out of her way as Pirika pass by.

"Remember… I'll always love you…" Ren whispered as she passes by him.

"Me too." Pirika smiled and with that she continued on her way.

Ren watched her disappear in the corner and gave a heavy sigh.

"Be sure…" Ren whispered before he turned away.

n.n

Ren was waiting in the dining hall that night.

"I wonder what's taking Pirika so long. She knows that 6:30 sharp is dinner time." Ren said starting to get impatient.

"Master Ren… miss Pirika said that she won't be going down for dinner since her brother and she are going to eat in their room." The kyonshin servant said.

Ren slammed the table and sat up.

"M-master Ren… you haven't eaten yet."

"I lost my appetite." Ren just said as he walked away.

u.u

Ren went upstairs heading toward his _own_ room, he didn't want to see those two having fun.

"If Horohoro is not here… then…" Ren whispered but just then he heard something when he passed by the door of the master's bedroom.

"Pirika that hurts! Stop it!"

"If you don't stop squirming then it would surely hurt."

Ren turned crimson as he peeked through the door being intrigued by what was happening inside.

Pirika was holding a roll of bandage in her hand while tying them in Horo's feet.

Ren immediately pulled back and left, going to his room, avoiding to be noticed by the two.

"He' so selfish." He snorted as he disappeared in the darkness of the hall.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I know it's crappy… sorry bout that… but still hope you liked this chapter.

Please review…

Thanks.


	5. 5 you must understand

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, the anime is an intellectual property of Master Hiroyuki Takei

Thank you for reading this fic and I hope that you'd like it.

Okay… so now let's see what's happening here…

LJLJLJLJLJLLJJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJ

Chapter 5: You must understand…

n.n

Horohoro's leg was badly injured because of the truck accident. Pirika, his little sister then was so devoted to caring for him. This made Ren, Pirika's husband very jealous since she has no time for him anymore.

Ren was alone in his own room, thinking whether he could tolerate this anymore.

He then slowly remembered the events back in the Shaman Fight.

He was so contented every time she sees the girl, even if she's with her older brother.

There is just something in her that makes Ren's lips twitch into a smile. What it was? He doesn't know… but surely there is something.

"Pirika…" he muttered as he laid his back against the bed.

She was always with his brother… always cheering for Horohoro. If he doesn't know that Horohoro is her brother then he would really think that there's something between them.

"But that's incest." Ren whispered, trying to suppress his anger.

Good thing though Ren and Horohoro were teammates and so whenever Pirika cheers for her brother, she cheers for him as well.

That fact made the two of them closer to each other, and let to get know each other better.

Of coarse some love stories starts with a wonderful story of friendship. And like those stories… this friendship also flourished into somewhat we call love.

Of coarse when Horohoro found out about it he was furious. Ren doesn't know why, he was confused. Is Horohoro keeping the girl to himself?

However Ren and Pirika never gave up, they fought for their love… until in the end they won.

"But now…" Ren whispered as he slowly walks towards the window of the room.

Upon gazing down he noticed Pirika and Horohoro happily having a picnic.

Ren became furious… but he sighed.

"Is it worth it?" Ren muttered, "Would getting angry lead me somewhere… could it get rid of Horohoro's love for his sister."

A philosopher once said if you can't beat them… join them.

And that's what Ren thought.

"I'll try… but I can't promise anything."

TTTTT

It was getting dark and Pirika haven't seen any trace of Ren on the house. She was pretty much occupied with her brother that she didn't even noticed Ren. Although inside of her she would really want to see her husband again. She missed him so much that her heart aches for him.

But what can she do? She can't just leave her brother… not now that he needs her.

"Pirika!" Horohoro called from inside.

Pirika then turned to him and beamed.

"Why are you looking outside? Do you expect someone to come?" Horohoro asked.

Pirika thought, "Ren…" but she didn't mind voicing it out.

"Um… no one oniichan." She answered as she moved towards her brother.

Horohoro was sitting on the bed; his lower body except for the broken leg was in a cast.

Pirika then sat on the stool near the bed.

"Do you want to rest now, oniichan?" Pirika asked.

"Ie." Horohoro muttered, turning serious.

Pirika noticed his eyes rolling down, she then got worried.

"Oniichan? Did something hurt?"

"No… it was just."

"Wha- oniichan…" Pirika gasped as Horohoro suddenly pulled Pirika to him embracing her tightly.

"I missed you little sis. I missed you very much. I love you… Pirika." Horohoro whispered in her hair.

Pirika was stunned; she doesn't know what to say. For a minute or so she just let Horohoro hug her tightly.

Little do they know that from the open door someone was watching them, and this someone was the one that Pirika was silently expecting…

"I knew it…" he muttered darkly as the tiny amount of orange light from the room let his golden eyes flicker.

He was angry, not to mention steaming in jealousy.

Now he was sure… that Horohoro is desperate to keep Pirika to himself.

Away from him… but of all people… why Horohoro?

The shadows hid his face for awhile but even through the dark Ren's angry features can be discerned.

Ren then started to go, with anger overflowing in his heart.

Pirika on the other hand was still trying to comprehend the situation.

His oniichan was embracing her as if she was more like a younger sister to him.

But that can't be for Horohoro would only be a brother to her… just a brother and nothing more.

"Oniichan." Pirika called pulling away as she close her eyes.

Horohoro just stared at her as she open her eyes and revealed those azure orbs.

"Pirika, tell me do you really love Ren…"

"Of coarse."

"More than me?"

Pirika felt silent.

"What do you mean?" Pirika asked.

Horohoro breathed heavily.

"You can leave Ren… they already have divorce Pirika. I know that you too, like me want to bring back the old days. I can feel it… you also missed those times when all we had was each other and no one is interfering. I missed you lil sis… and I want to be with you again. Like when we were young." Horohoro explained.

Pirika smiled, a sincere smile coming from the heart.

"I love you too Oniichan…"

"Alright! Then we'll leave tomorrow."

"Matte!"

Horohoro then blinked.

"Nani?"

"I didn't mean it like that Oniichan."

"Then what do you mean?" Horohoro asked, slightly worried.

"Listen to me oniichan… and please listen well." Pirika started. Horohoro was just staring at her.

"Okay… what are you thinking?"

"Oniichan… I love you too…"

"So what's the problem?"

"Oniichan! I told you to listen to me so don't butt in!" Pirika scolded.

"Okay." Horohoro winced.

"The problem is… anou… I love Ren even more than you," Pirika said as Horohoro's eyes widen trying his best not to say anything.

"He's my husband now Oniichan and you must put that inside your head. Please respect the decision I made when I married him. I know that you don't like Ren for me… well you don't like anyone for me… but oniichan I'm of age and surely I can take care of myself. I want to be independent… from you. Sure I want to always be the little sister that you hold dear but I think it is time that you must find someone rather than me to love. You're heart is full of love and I don't want to be that selfish. I know that the woman that would marry you will be as fortunate as me to have met you in this lifetime. Oniichan… please don' think that I'm driving you away. I want you to always be by my side but not like this… You're choking me oniichan! Though you don't know it… you're smothering me!" Pirika said.

Tears then started to roll from her eyes flowing down to her cheeks… she then started to quietly sob.

Horohoro smiled, he got her message.

He then slowly pats his sister on her head.

"You've grown Pirika. Maturing without me knowing it or even noticing it… and what a lovely lady you have become." Horohoro whispered as his hands went to her face gingerly wiping the tears away.

"I'm proud of you…" he contained.

Pirika then lift her gaze and looked at her older brother who was smiling down on her.

"That means…" Pirika said hopefully.

"Yes… and I hope that stupid Tao would take care of you."

Pirika suddenly hugged her brother with bliss.

"Arigatou… oniichan… thank you." She whispered.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

So finally that's all clear but… Where's Ren? And where's Tamao!

Please find out in the next chapter… the end is getting nearer than I've expected.

Please review…

Thanks again!


	6. Chap 6 we're in the dark

Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King okay…

First of all thanks for all the reviews! I just adore reading all of them! Yup I read ALL of them…

Okay so here's the next part of my fic…

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Chapter 6: We're in the dark

It was another busy day for the pink-haired student in the Asakura abode in Izumo. She already had finished cleaning and laundering some of her clothes leaving the rest of her day vacant again.

Tamao sighed, it has been what 2 or three weeks since Horohoro vanished.

He always comes there… to visit her, to sample a few of her new recipes and just to see her.

But now…

"Horo-kun… I do wonder what's wrong." Tamao asked, knowing no one would ever give her an answer.

She then picked herself up and started to walk thinking that some fresh air would brighten things up.

The warm sun pressed its rays on her cheeks, warming her.

The morning breeze always cheers her up, since it denotes another beautiful day.

"Tamao-chan!" a fox-spirit and raccoon-spirit called to her happily.

"Ohayou, Ponchi, Konchi." Tamao smiled as the two approached her.

"You have a visitor Tamao-chan." Ponchi said.

"One of Master Yoh's friend." Conchi added.

"Horohoro-kun!" Tamao gasped as she suddenly dashed past them and towards the door.

"Ah… you think we should tell her." Conchi asked Ponchi.

"Nah… better keep her hopes up." Ponchi answered.

u.u

Tamao hurriedly went around the corners sprinting pass Master Yohmei but when she does she went back again and bowed down to the old man.

"Ohayou Yohmei-sama. I heard that someone came to look for me?" Tamao asked.

"Yes… It's one of Yoh's friends…"

"Horo-kun!" Tamao said in delight.

But to her dismay the old man shook his head.

"I think this young man is called… Tao Ren."

"Ren? Demo… are you sure?" Tamao asked, thoroughly bewildered.

"I'm quite sure Tamao… you can see for yourself." Yohmei said gesturing to the door of a certain room.

"Arigatou Yohmei-sama. You can leave us now if you want." Tamao said bowing down.

As soon as Yohmei disappeared in a corner Tamao started to gaze upon the door.

Inhaling a quick breath she started to slide the door to open,

And to her disappointment… Master Yohmei was right.

"Ren… Tao?" Tamao asked, barely in a whisper.

Ren on the other hand noticed her coming and glanced at her at once.

"Tamao… " Ren called.

The two looked at each other for what seemed like a minute or so. Though saying nothing at all each one understood the pain and suffering each other was realizing.

Tamao then blinked, breaking the trance.

"Ren… why are you-?" Tamao started.

"You're the only person I know that can help me…"

"Help you with what?" Tamao asked.

"Has anyone ever told you how lovely you are?" Ren suddenly asked, out of the blue, gazing softly at her.

"Ren?" Tamao asked, thoroughly confused.

TTTTTTTT

Pirika's eyes were already red and puffy from crying and Horohoro doesn't know why.

"Pirika… where's Ren?" he asked.

However that seemed to be a wrong question since Pirika started to sob harder again.

Horohoro's feet were still in a cast and can barely walk without the help of a walking stick.

But still because he wanted so much to know what's wrong he tried to walk a bit and fetch the piece of paper lying on the floor.

Horohoro then scanned what was written in it… and frowned.

"Um… Pirika… I'm so sorry…" Horohoro muttered.

Pirika looked up at him with her puffy eyes.

"Oniichan… you could read Mandarin?" Pirika asked, still crying a bit.

"Um… no… actually I didn't understand a word written here…" Horohoro admitted.

Pirika gave a little chuckle, her tears scattering in the air like tiny droplets.

"Well oniichan… all he said was that he won't be back for a while."

"But why are you crying like that?"

"Because I'll… I'll really miss… him…"

And with that Pirika didn't dared hold back her emotions any longer and released all her tears.

Horohoro though confused did lend her a shoulder to cry on… like he always does.

Horohoro can't help to stare at the piece of crumpled paper with weird writings on it.

He was still wondering what it says…

_Pirika, _

_As soon as you read this letter I'm already miles away from home… maybe I'm in another country by now. I don't really now where to go… but still I have a reason to…_

_I want you and you're brother to think among yourselves… I won't be a burden for you…_

_You know why… simply because I love you… and that's the reason why I'm giving you a chance to decide on yourself._

_Whatever your decision maybe… I'm always behind you… and I'll always, always love you._

_Please wait for my return,_

_Tao Ren_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Okay I know that letters crappy but that's just because… well my midterm is approaching… yet still I want you to see the conclusion at once and so I'm sitting in the corner of this computer shop and typing this fic.

Hope I didn't wasted my time… hope you'll like it!

Thanks!

Please review.


	7. Chap 7: The end

Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King nor any of its characters. I only own the plot.

Sorry for any wrong spelling or stupidity that you might've spot… I'm not the good… but I'm still trying to do my best.

Thank you for reading and pls review.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJ

Chapter 7

She was still waiting. After all this time she was still waiting… for him.

Though she knew it wasn't like a month or so but only a few weeks she still have missed him. She missed him a lot. She longs for him, aches for him and begs to Kami-sama that he would come back again. Come back to her.

"Ren…" Pirika uttered while looking out the window.

The sun's warm orange rays was showering the room as she stare blankly outside.

She was sitting in a chair with a piece of cloth, pins and needles in her lap. It seemed like she was stitching something.

It seemed like one of the clothes Ren wears. It was so torn out that it obviously needs some patching up to do and Pirika doesn't mind to do it herself.

"He'll come back. I know he would." Pirika muttered as she woke up from the trance once more.

She slowly picked up the needles and started to sew. Pirika's eyes were watering as she continues with her work.

Memories of Ren while they were still in Patch village came back to her. She then remembered those times that both slowly realized their feelings for each other. There were trials along the way, like Ren's father, but they still succeeded with flying colors.

Pirika smiled, at the back of her head she remembered her wedding day. Horohoro was trying his best not to cry and yet in the end he did. He was always like that to her. Though he knew that he already gave Pirika up when he agreed her to marry Ren he still continued to act like he was always responsible for her every action. Like she was a little baby…

"Good thing though… he finally realized it." Pirika smiled.

Just then the needle missed the cloth and pricked Pirika.

"Ouch." PIrika whined the moment the point penetrated her skin.

When she pulled her fingers she noticed that her index finger was bleeding.

"Ouch." Pirika said again as she fixed her sewing kit with her free hand.

"It hurts." Pirika said as it continued to bleed more and more.

Pirika was starting to cry, not because of the pain but rather because he had been so dumb to be hurt like this.

"You're so clumsy. You always need someone to take care of you." A voice said from the door.

Pirika smiled as she turned towards the door, seeing what she thought was right.

"I'm neither delirious nor crazy. You have returned!" Pirika shouted happily stillon the verge of crying.

In the door stood the smirking Chinese Shaman leaning on the door, his golden eyes glistening in the reddish orange glow of the setting sun.

"But still clumsy. Look you hurt yourself." Ren noticed her bleeding finger.

"Oh this… it's no-" but just then Ren took her hand and surveyed it.

"It's really nothing Ren-kun."

"NOTHING! It's still bleeding isn't it? And what if that needle is rusty!" Ren scolded her at once.

"Gomen." Pirika looked away.

But Pirika looked at him again when she noticed that he inserted her finger inside his mouth and slightly suck it.

"Ren…" Pirika uttered turning red.

Ren pulled her finger out and saw that it already stop bleeding.

"See, it already stopped." Ren said arrogantly.

With that Pirika suddenly hugged Ren tightly.

"I missed you! Where have you gone?" Pirika asked as she began to cry.

"You're crying again… you're such a cry baby."

"I'm sorry it's just that… you have been away for long and…"

Ren combed her hair, caressing her softly.

"I just went out and looked for someone. So… how about Horohoro?"

Pirika pulled back and wiped her tears.

She then smiled.

"I finally convinced him…"

"Convinced him?"

"Hai. I told him what I really feel."

"So what do you really feel?" Ren asked, eager for her answer.

"That I love you. And he can't do anything to stop it. No matter how he objects to it… you're still my husband now. You are mine and I'm yours."

Ren smirked.

"So do you _really_ love me?" Ren asked.

"Of coarse…" Pirika answered.

"then prove it." Ren added.

Pirika blinked.

"Do I still have to prove that I love you?"

"Sure you do. For all I know you're lying and-" but Ren's words were cut off when Pirika suddenly captured his lips.

The feeling of longing, of being incomplete, of missing somebody… she let that all out in this one kiss…

She still doesn't know how to prove it… but she'll try…

She'll try…

TTTT

Horohoro was finally heading back to the compound after walking for a while.

But then his footsteps came to a halt when he noticed someone standing outside the main door.

"T-Tamao?" Horohoro muttered.

The pink-haired girl suddenly looked back and faced the blue-haired Ainu behind her.

"Horohoro-kun…"

Horohoro suddenly rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be preparing for your mission back in the Asakura temple?" Horohoro muttered in a voice barely audible.

Tamao shook her head.

"This is more important than that." Tamao smiled, "you're more important."

"Stop lying! Stop acting so nice! You… You…" Horohoro shouted.

Tamao eyes watered… it's painful to be accused of something…something you didn't do.

"What do you want here now? Someone to pity you as you mop around all day saying that Yoh should be yours and not be with Anna… You're pathetic! I've already told you a million times that both of them are in love with each other and nothing can separate them… not even your pitiful act!" Horohoro accused.

Tamao's knees suddenly gave up and she fell kneeling down on the ground.

Horohoro stopped… though he admits that he hated her… what he did was worse.

"Gomen…" Horohoro breathed.

"No don't apologize." Tamao snapped, finally depending for herself.

Her voice was still broke and she was obviously crying seeing the droplets of tears on the ground.

"It's not your fault… you might have concluded the wrong thing… but still it was my fault to show my weakness in the first place."

"Tamao…"

"Horohoro… you're the one who taught me to depend myself. To stand up when I know I was right. You taught me how to be courageous and to face my fears. My shyness slowly faded away whenever you're near… you're my strength. And because of that… because of that…" she paused and stored an amount of breath… "I LOVE YOU HOROHORO!" Tamao shouted then looked up, her eyes puffy yet strong.

"And I will not forgive myself if I lose you too."

Horohoro was confused. She loves him? But then… why?

"If you really love me… then why were you crying…"

"Crying?"

"That night I came to Izumo, you were crying yourself to sleep in front of Yoh's picture. What does that mean then?"

"Is that the reason for all this? Horo-kun?"

Horohoro nod like a little sad boy.

"I was crying because… because I was happy…"

"Happy?"

"Hai. I was happy because I finally got rid of him… inside my heart. I finally accepted the truth about our situation. I finally learned to let go… I was crying because I was saying goodbye to that childhood fantasy of him being with me. I was crying because I was grateful to have found you…"

Then it hit him…

She can't lie… she doesn't know how to… and there were truth in her eyes…

She was telling the truth…

And that made him realize…

That he's a dumb jealous jerk all this time…

"Tamao… gomen… I was wrong…"

"Horohoro-kun." Tamao smiled.

"Now that's finish… why were you here by the way?"

Tamao smiled,

"To visit you… of course."

TTTTTTTTT

Tamao and Horohoro finally went inside and looked for the two.

Tamao also told Horohoro about Ren's arrival making Horohoro realize where Ren is at this moment. Tamao was still packing when Horohoro decided to go to Ren.

Horohoro knocked on the door lightly and waited for a while for somebody to open. He was sure that Ren was there.

Finally after a moment the door opened.

It was Ren who greeted them.

His hair was very untidy and he was just wearing a towel. Horohoro looked further back and noticed Pirika lying on the bed facing away from him and with a blanket around her body.

"Man, you're fast. You just came here about a few minutes ago and you already have a go on my sister." Horohoro said joking a bit.

Ren leaned on the door and looked fiercely at Horohoro.

"If you're gonna stop me… well I'm going to tell you its useless… I won't let you." Ren said, panting a bit.

Horohoro could tell he too was exhausted, the Ainu smirked even more.

"I'm not going to. It's just that…"

"That?"

"Please take care of my sister. I leave her all to you now. So don't mess up or else."

"I won't. I promise."

Horohoro then turned.

"Tamao and I would leave now. Tell my sister that I said goodbye. I'll visit again next time." Horohoro said and with that he waved at the Tao and left.

"It's better if you don't." Ren whispered to himself.

Ren slowly closed the door and went back beside Pirika embracing her as he lie down.

"So he finally decided to leave." Pirika whispered.

"You're awake?"

"Yes and I heard everything." Pirika then turned to face Ren.

She then settled her head under his chin and embraced him too.

"The next time those two visit… oniichan would be so happy."

"Why?" Ren inquired.

"Because next time… he'll finally have a little baby to take care of… our baby." Pirika said.

Ren smiled too. He was pleased…

Pleased because finally that horrible time of visit was over…

And once more he was alone with Pirika…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

So it finally ended… finally… next fic!

Pls review this one and I hoped you like it…I edited again… sorry about that… but it's just a few adjustments here and there… tell me if you did noticed the change I did.

About the sequel… visit part 2? Why not? I'll think about it…

Sorry for all HorohoroxPirika fans… I don't like incest though it's an interesting conflict…Sorry but I'm a catholic so please respect my beliefs.

Thanks again!


End file.
